


All Yours

by TheKinnieFromHell



Series: Kalluzeb Wedding [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, I guess so, Is it really semi public if it's in a secluded area of a forest?, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Okay enough of the soft tags, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Wedding Night, Wedding traditions, Weddings, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinnieFromHell/pseuds/TheKinnieFromHell
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus and Garazeb Orrelios have been looking forward to their wedding night for a long time, for two reasons. One, because they're in love with each other and they want nothing more than to be married. Two, because Lasat tradition states they must be celibate for a year before the wedding and they're really looking forward to the wedding night.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to write a wedding fic for these two for a long time, wrote up a few bits and pieces in early January, tied them all together by mid-January and dragged my feet on editing it. Now we're here with a finished fic!  
> I had a lot of fun playing around with Lasat tradition here but I figured I do a bit of explaining.  
> Lasat tradition has the engaged couple take a year of celibacy before the wedding to prove that the pair are dedicated and can control themselves.  
> Kallus is taking on the role of the 'bride' in the wedding, this isn't supposed to be feminization it's literally just how I wrote it.  
> The 'bride' gets prepared with all the women in the village the 'groom' works with the men in the village to set up for the wedding. 
> 
> I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, this is, as it has always been, just a hobby that I enjoy.

Kallus woke up in his lover’s arms, but instead of the sun shining brightly in his eyes it was pitch black and he was being prodded with the end of a cane.  
“Ugh, what in Ashla?” he mumbled, wiping at his eyes to get a good look at who was poking him.  
Chava the Wise stood at the side of the bed, retracting her staff before smiling at him.  
“Chava? What time is it? Is someone attacking Lira San? What’s the problem?” Kallus whispered, carefully maneuvering out of Zeb’s arms to sit at the edge of the bed.  
“No emergencies dear boy, but it is a very important day, have you forgotten?” Chava asked, raising an eyebrow as she let out a small laugh.  
“Very important day…” Kallus whispered, trying to remember what today was, well for one it marked the end of his and Zeb’s celibacy countdown. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks, “It’s our wedding day!” he shouted, jolting out of bed, waking up his husband to be.  
“Ashla, what’s with all the kriffing screaming?” Zeb groaned, feeling around for Kallus, who was already scrambling to get dressed, “What’s this about a wedding? Wait… Wedding?” Zeb mumbled to himself, taking a moment to connect the dots before shooting up, wide awake, “Karabast! It’s our wedding day!” he exclaimed, looking over to Kallus, who was struggling to get his boots on.  
The Lasat jumped up from his bed and rushed over to Kallus, smiling widely. Kallus threw his arms around his mate’s neck, laughing as Zeb returned the embrace, lifting the human off the ground. The two split apart after Chava cleared her throat, earning nervous chuckles from the couple.  
“Garazeb, you know how our wedding ceremonies work, and I’m sure you’ve done your best to explain to Alexsandr how we go upon them,” she started, “Even though you are both males we will go upon this the same way, Alexsandr, you will get prepared with the females of the village and me, Garazeb you will wait here for Gron to fetch you,” she said with a smile.  
“Okay then, I’ll see you at the ceremony tonight, Zeb,” Kallus said with a small smile, pressing a quick kiss to Zeb’s lips before following Chava out into the village square.

Kallus was shocked to see all the women in the village outside their homes, welcoming him with smiles and cheers. Chava led him to a spot in the square where he was told to sit. Zeb had told him about this part, he had laughed at first, but here he was, taking on the role of the bride, not like he minded much, as long as he would be with Zeb in the end.  
Kallus sat in the middle of the square, receiving blessings from each of the married women, before giving his own to each woman who had yet to marry. He found it endearing and thoughtful, unlike how Zeb described it as long and tedious. After all the blessings were passed, the entire group said a small prayer together for the success of the marriage, then they all led Kallus past the brush of the forest and into the hot springs for some rejuvenation. 

Zeb had gotten dressed and awaited Gron, who arrived within thirty minutes of Chava leaving. He smiled at the other Lasat and greeted him with a toothy grin.  
“Are you ready for the preparations Garazeb?” Gron asked with a smile, “You two make such a charming couple, this ceremony will be beautiful,”  
“Yeah, I sure hope so,” Zeb replied with a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, “I just hope those ladies aren’t driving Kal mad with all their wedding prep,”  
“Well don’t speak so poorly about wedding preparations Garazeb, we have our work to get to, just like we did on Lasan,” he said, resting a hand on Zeb’s shoulder.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, we’ve got to set up and then make sure I’m all good to go and get hitched,” Zeb said with a laugh, walking out of his house with Gron to meet up with the other men from the village.

Kallus figured the hot springs would be a spa day for him to enjoy before getting into the wedding attire he had been fit for the week prior and attending the ceremony. Clearly, Zeb had no clue what the women of his species did when they prepared a bride.  
Kallus was led to the hot springs, but Chava continued to guide him further into the area. She used her staff to part the foliage to reveal to Kallus a secluded hot spring that had been set up especially for him.  
“What is this?” Kallus asked, looking into the small area, “it’s so quaint and quiet here,”  
“This is where you will be staying until the ceremony. In our culture, it is custom to pamper the bride and prepare her for the bonding ceremony. This spring is blessed by our high priestesses and treated with pheromones that will arouse your betrothed,” Chava said, motioning to a small seat near the water, “Do sit Alexsandr,” she cooed, sitting down herself.  
“What else will be going on here?” Kallus asked, now intrigued by this ritual and how it would go on.  
“Well you will be served your breakfast soon, and we will also serve you lunch,” Chava replied with a smile, “You will be massaged and bathed, groomed and made to be perfect for the ceremony,”  
“That sounds amazing,” he responded, sitting next to Chava, “So where do we start? Is there something I need to do or is there a prayer I need to say?”  
“Well dear, you do need to do something,” Chava said softly, “In order to begin you will need to be as Ashla brought you into this world,”  
“I beg your pardon?” Kallus said, was she asking him to strip bare naked? He had to let out a few small laughs, although those died down as soon as he saw Chava’s, very serious, face.  
“The bonding ceremony is very time-sensitive, there can be no waiting after you say your vows, you must be fully prepared by the time you walk down the aisle,” Chava replied, “You will need to strip bare and allow the women of the village to take care of you,”  
“That seems very invasive, is there any prep I can do on my own?” Kallus asked as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
“Oh of course dear, the village women will help you bathe and dress, you will be able to prepare yourself for the bonding ritual,” she stated with a small chuckle, “We will bring you your breakfast and then we can begin preparing for the night,” she said before leaving Kallus by himself.

Zeb took in a deep breath as he helped a group of men lift the wedding arch. They all smiled when it was finally up and ready for decoration.  
“The set up looks fantastic!” A feminine voice announced, coming through with a box filled with the necessities for Zeb to get prepared with.  
“Thanks, Nesavi, how is Kallus holding up?” Zeb asked, taking the box from her as he glanced at what was inside.  
“We just finished breakfast about an hour ago, now we’re making the floral arrangements, bouquets, the crowns, and garlands, Rava is going to be bringing those by when they’re finished,” Nesavi replied, “After those are all done it should be noon, so Alexsandr will be taking the pheromone bath and loosening up,”  
“Damn, that’s a lot of work,” Zeb returned with a shrug, “Well I’ll let you guys get to it then,”  
“Okay then, good luck with the rest of the setup Garazeb!” she said, before making her way back towards the hot springs with a pep in her step.

Kallus was sitting with a group of the younger girls from the village who were teaching him how to weave the flower crowns necessary for the ceremony. He laughed as he fumbled trying to finish up the one he had been working on.  
“Mr. Kallus, what do humans do for their wedding ceremonies?” one of the girls asked with wide eyes.  
“Well, we usually each have a group of maybe four or five people that help us prepare for the day. We call them bridesmaids and groomsmen, they usually stand up with us while we say our vows. They also take us out for a spa day like this and help us make sure we look our best,” Kallus replied, thinking to the second ceremony that Garazeb and Kallus would have back on Lothal.  
“So you have to do all this work with only five others? That seems so hard!” the girl said with a look of shock.  
“Well we don’t make our decorations or set up the place for the ceremony, we usually just have a spa day,” Kallus answered with a chuckle, “And after we say our vows in human weddings we usually have a big party afterward, with cake and dancing, then the bride and groom go away on vacation, it’s very fun,”  
“Wow, that’s so romantic!” another girl cheered, causing the others to giggle before returning their attention to the flower garlands.  
“So I have a question of my own, are weddings like mine, well between two men or two women, common here?” Kallus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh yes, they happen all the time! Well, not all the time but we do have them,” The girl said with a grin, “Two women from our village just got married a few months ago, oh Mr. Kallus they both looked so pretty,”  
“Well, that’s always good to hear,” Kallus sighed with a small smile before finishing the flower crown he had been working on. Just as he handed the crown off to one of the girls, Chava came through and beckoned Kallus over.  
“It is time for lunch Alexsandr, and after you eat, you will need to start preparing yourself for the wedding,” she stated before guiding him off to eat.

The men of the village were finally done setting up by three, Zeb stood back and admired the area. His thoughts were interrupted by Gron coming up to him and handing him the box he would need to get prepared.  
“You’re running a bit late Garazeb, I would suggest going now so you can get ready, there isn’t much time to waste,” he muttered with a small grin.  
“Right, I’ll leave you all to the finishing touches then,” Zeb replied before taking the box and heading back to his home, greeting all the women who were rushing about to get everything ready. Zeb took note of the female members of the Honor Guard standing watch over the hot springs. Why they were doing this was obvious, Zeb and Kallus weren’t supposed to see each other before the ceremony. That didn’t stop him from heading over to greet both of the women.  
“Captain Orrelios,” one greeted, bowing her head to show respect.  
“Please, just call me Zeb, at least when I’m off duty,” he said with a chuckle.  
“I would suggest moving along Captain, if Chava sees you, you’ll be attending your wedding with a black eye,” the other guard started with a smirk.  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll be on my way don’t worry. Do me a favor and tell Kallus I can’t wait to see him tonight,” Zeb said.  
“We’ll pass the message along Captain,” the first guard replied with a smile.  
Zeb chuckled to himself as he continued to make his way back to his home, an unspoken excitement bubbling deep within his heart.

Kallus had insisted he didn’t need any help with bathing, but Zahafa and Kohoza pushed back just as hard. After fifteen minutes of arguing he finally caved. The two were careful when helping him wash, mainly caring for his hair and mutton chops. After they combed through his hair they began to speak with each other in Lasan, leaving Kallus barely able to understand them.  
“Y’know I think this would be less awkward if I was included in your conversation,” he said with a chuckle. This caused both women to giggle before one spoke.  
“Sorry Alexsandr, we aren’t sure what to talk to you about, we don’t see many humans around here,” Kohoza said softly, before running a sweet-scented oil through Kallus’ hair.  
“Well how do you two know each other, I’ll admit, my Lasan isn’t the best, but from what I’ve heard you two are very close,” he said with a small smile.  
“Oh, Kohoza and I have been married for a few months now, Chava assigned us because she knew we wouldn’t be attracted to you,” Zahafa said with a grin, “At least I wouldn’t, Kohoza might,” she laughed as her wife splashed her with some of the water.  
“You and I both know that isn’t possible, we are bonded by Ashla,” she hissed with a pursed lip.  
“Wait, what do you mean it isn’t possible?” Kallus asked with a raised eyebrow, curious to what Kohoza meant.  
“When two lovers go through the bonding ceremony they say a silent prayer before they mate, this calls upon Ashla and asks for the blessing of the marriage. If Ashla decides the two are meant for each other they will find it nearly impossible to find anyone else attractive,” Zahafa answered, “it’s also why you can find bite marks somewhere on a married Lasat, at least on the person who takes the role of the bride,”  
“It’s a custom to wear clothing that reveals the placement of the mark for the first week after marriage. It displays you are freshly wed,” Kohoza continued, removing the shawl she kept on her shoulders to reveal a scar on her left shoulder. “It’s a mark of love, and it’s something that will remain on your skin for the rest of your days,”  
“That’s very interesting, human weddings have something similar to that, although it isn’t as permanent,” Kallus muttered, thinking back to his plans for his second ceremony on Lothal, “We simply wear wedding rings, it's usually just a band made of a precious metal ”  
“But that’s so temporary!” Kohoza exclaimed, shaking her head, “None the matter, I’m sure the human ceremony you have been planning will be just as beautiful,”  
“I do hope so, with all the talk of how beautiful this ceremony is supposed to be I’m afraid our Lothal wedding will pale in comparison,” Kallus said with a nervous laugh, “Although it was the only way we could have all our friends from the rebellion there… The Ghost can only carry so many people and I'd hate to overcrowd Hera and her son,”  
“Just as Kohoza said, I’m sure it will be a beautiful ceremony, now, we’re all done with the grooming process, you dry off and we’ll bring you what you need to prepare for the bonding ceremony,” Zehafa said, getting up from the hot spring. She made her way from the secluded area and her wife followed suit, allowing Kallus to exit the pool and grab a towel, drying himself off.

Zeb was finally finishing up his preparations, he had even changed into the traditional wedding gear, which was an olive green robe, similar to a kimono. He sighed softly as he sat on his bed, trying to remember his vows. He tried to get through them the first few times without messing up, but the itching thought that what he was doing was stupid and unnecessary kept nipping at him.  
“C’mon Garazeb, get yourself together, no time for screw-ups,” he muttered under his breath before shaking his head. “You got this, c’mon, there’s only an hour ‘till go time,”

Kallus sat in silence, with nothing but a towel to cover himself, he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for something, anything, to happen. Maybe Chava would come by and give him some last bits of advice, or a high priestess would come in to rehearse the prayers. At this point, he would have taken anything to avoid the eventual prep he would have to take. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get married or have sex with Zeb, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. It took every bone in his body to avoid breaking the agreement to celibacy, and he was so pent up from the year he went without having sex with Zeb. He was so used to the Lasat’s words of encouragement as he stretched himself open, he needed to have those green eyes on him, to have Zeb’s ears hear all the small noises he made during the task. Without any of that, it wouldn’t feel the same.  
After a few more moments of soundless thought, Kallus finally heard footsteps coming towards the spring. He smiled awkwardly as Zahafa and Kahoza appeared through the foliage, bringing him a box, decorated with modest designs.  
“Here you are Alexsandr, within this box is a bottle of pheromone laced oil and the phallus you will be using for your preparation. This is yours to keep after the bonding ceremony,” Zahafa whispered with a grin.  
“There are forty minutes left until you have to be at the ceremony, so I wouldn’t take more than a half-hour to arrange yourself,” Kahoza continued, “Although there is no rush, please do not hurt yourself,”  
“Thank you, ladies, you’ve both been a great help,” Kallus responded with a smile, taking the box from them carefully. The two nodded and showed themselves out, allowing him some privacy.  
Kallus looked over the box before delicately opening it, looking over the two items. The toy was large, but it wasn’t as big as Zeb was, although he doubted there would ever be something to compare to his husband to be.  
With a small sigh he removed the plug, examining it slightly before sighing, he removed the oil and slicked up two of his fingers, anticipation building within him as his middle finger breached his hole, he was quick to add the second, scissoring himself open with minimal noise. He dared to add a third finger and let out a small mewl as he rubbed up against his prostate. He continued this cycle for a few minutes before he looked over to the toy. He gasped as he removed his fingers, quickly slicking up the toy as he got into a comfortable position, teasing his ring with the head of the plug before pushing it into himself. The whole process was a blur as the human let out strings of small moans and mewls. Eventually, the toy was fully sheathed within him and he felt weak in the knees.  
It seemed that Chava knew the second he had finished preparing himself because Kohoza and Zahafa came into the sacred area with his wedding attire, a kimono-like robe similar the one Zeb would be wearing, although his was a lighter shade of green than Zeb’s and it lacked the indications of high military rank. The woman helped him to his feet and placed the robes on delicately, making sure he looked just right. Zahafa carefully placed a crowd made of white flowers on his head, smiling at him before turning to her wife.  
“You look so beautiful Alexsandr,” Kohoza said, beaming with pride as she wiped at her teary eyes.  
Kallus smiled warmly, trying not to focus on the feeling of fullness that the toy gave him. When the woman pulled up a mirror he gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. He couldn’t believe how he looked. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled at his reflection.  
“Come now Alexsandr, we haven’t time to waste,” Chava said, entering the threshold of the secluded spring. She paused to look Kallus over, smiling warmly, “You look incredible, now let’s go, the ceremony is starting,”

Zeb stood with his arms crossed behind his back, facing the high priestess. Everyone from the village had gathered, except for the women who would be escorting Kallus down the aisle. Zeb had a million thoughts flowing through his mind, what to say, how to say it, how far he and Kallus had come, where they would go, how would the Empire react when a wedding like this got to their ears, how would Kallus’ mother react, what if he fumbled his vows, would all the nights where he and Kallus had recited them to each other before bed go to waste? And then, as if all came to a halt, the grand priestess motioned for him to turn around. As he turned, he took in a deep breath to prepare himself. At the end of the aisle, Kallus stood, a flower crown upon his head, in his soft green wedding robes and at that moment, the only thing on Zeb’s mind was how kriffing beautiful he looked.  
Kallus made his way down the aisle, focusing on his husband-to-be. The two couldn’t look away from each other. As Kallus grew closer, Zeb brought a hand to his face, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill onto his cheeks. When Kallus made it up to the altar, Zeb removed his hand from his face, reaching out to assist him up onto the ledge. At this point Zeb couldn’t hold back his tears of joy, allowing a few to escape as he smiled.  
“Why are you crying?” Kallus asked softly, a warm smile on his face. The human carefully brought a hand to his partner’s cheek, wiping at the tear.  
“Because you look so kriffing handsome,” Zeb whispered back, causing Kallus to chuckle, wiping at a few of his own tears.  
After the exchange, the high priestess began, from what Kallus could make out, they were callings to Ashla for guidance, for wellness and a safe path into the future. It was all so touching. She continued her prayers, moving her hands specifically over the pair. Before the two knew it, the time for them to recite their prayers had come. Zeb started, keeping his voice steady and his words sincere, bowing his head to Kallus once he was finished. Kallus nodded, taking in a deep breath before reciting his prayers, before bowing his head as well.  
The next thing the priestess said was in basic, as Zeb mentioned how it became the routine for lasat weddings. She raised her hands above her head, clasping them together before speaking.  
“Ashla, if you are here, we ask of you to bring these two lovers together, to protect them from harm and to bind their souls as one. If these two are meant to be, prove this with your power,” she paused, closing her eyes and humming a ritualistic song before opening them, “Alexsandr Kallus, Garazeb Orrelios, you have Ashla’s blessing,”  
As soon as those words left her lips, the two kissed each other with an undying passion, the cheers from the crowd echoing through the village. After the two had separated, Kallus was hoisted into Zeb’s arms and the two made their way down the aisle. Chava was waiting for them at the end, leading them to an entrance in the forest. Zeb smiled at her and entered, laughing with his husband in his arms.

Deep within the forest, there was a clearing, decorated with all sorts of plush pillows and blankets for comfort. The couple exchanged quick kissed as Kallus was let down on the ground. He panted softly, looking up at Zeb with a smile, reaching up to grab at his robes, pulling him down into a heated kiss.  
The two were quick to shed their wedding robes, revealing their naked forms to each other. Kallus groaned as he shifted, trying to move the plug around. The lasat chuckled lowly, being careful to flip Kallus onto his stomach. With one large clawed hand, he spread Kallus’ ass, revealing the end of the plug. He let out a guttural growl as he carefully removed the toy, being hit with the heavy scent of pheromones as a small amount of lube dribble from Kallus’ twitching hole.  
“Zeb, please,” Kallus begged desperately, turning his head to glance over his shoulder.  
“Just admiring the view, don’t worry, Alex,” he replied, snaking an arm under Kallus, pulling him up so he would be hovering over Zeb’s hard cock. “I love you,” he whispered, before carefully lowering the human onto his leaking member. The strangled noise Kallus made echoed into the forest as his hands looked for something to hang on to, he settled on Zeb’s thighs, grabbing at the fur that was there. Zeb rested his head in the crux of Kallus’ neck, taking a deep inhale of the pheromones that covered him before licking a stripe up the human’s neck, sucking hickeys into spots he deemed acceptable. Kallus tried to grind back on Zeb, desperate to get him to move in the slightest. His partner noticed his attempts and growled possessively against his neck before jerking his hips upwards. Kallus yelped as Zeb plowed up into him, feeling as full as he could be. Zeb continued to fuck up into his mate, all while nipping at his neck.  
The noises Kallus made were desperate, he had been waiting for this for so long and he was finally getting all that he wanted and more. Zeb pulled out quickly which caused Kallus to whine at the loss before he was laid stomach down, Zeb gripped his hips with one hand, forcing Kallus to rest on his knees before slamming back into the human. After a few violent thrusts, Zeb’s other hand ran through Kallus’ hair, messing it up before yanking him back. Kallus arched his back, moaning as his husband slammed into him, he couldn’t think straight as he felt Zeb rearrange his guts.  
“Alexsandr,” Zeb hissed gruffly, continuing his thrusts into the human. He was met with moans in response, Kallus unable to find his words as Zeb fucked into him. The lasat chuckled at this, taking in a deep inhale of the pheromones Kallus had been drenched in, “You’re all mine,” he snapped.  
“Always,” Alex managed to say before keening in pleasure, he tried to grind back against Zeb, but he was left with no leverage as Zeb continued with his pace.  
Zeb pulled out once more, carefully flipping Kallus onto his back before helping him up. He laid back, stroking his thick cock while glaring down the human.  
“Ride me,” he ordered, causing Kallus to let out a small whimper before obliging. He moved quickly, yet carefully, not wanting to fall as he didn’t fully trust his legs. Eventually, Kallus was straddling Zeb’s hips, slowly sinking on his cock. Zeb sat up, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist, the human retaliated by wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck. The pair connected their lips in a heated motion, tongues tangling and teeth clacking. Alex let out a mewl as he raised himself before sinking back down. This was met with Zeb beginning to flick his hips up into Kallus, hitting his prostate with each thrust. This caused Kallus to pull from the kiss, throwing his head back as he screamed out in pleasure.  
“Oh Ashla,” he let out, grinding down on Zeb’s cock, “please give me the strength,” he begged, squeezing his eyes closed before his breath became ragged pants.  
“The strength for what?” Zeb asked through grunts, fully enjoying how tight Kallus was around him.  
“I want all of you tonight,” Kallus replied, letting out another moan, “knot and all,” he let out a displeased noise when Zeb stopped his thrusts, he opened his eyes to meet Zeb’s, seemingly shocked by Kallus’ request.  
“You’re being serious?” Zeb whispered, looking over his lover’s face for any hint of unsureness, “You’ve seen how big it can get, right?” Kallus laughed, shaking his head as he buried his face in the crux of Zeb’s neck. Of course, he had seen it, all the times he had ever had sex with Zeb he would watch with an odd fascination as the base of his mate’s cock would swell almost twice the size of the rest of his girth. It usually took anywhere from ten to thirty minutes to deflate, but Kallus always found it entertaining to tease it with his tongue. He liked the noises Zeb would make as he would lap at the engorged muscle.  
“Zeb, I’ve wanted you to knot me since I found out you could,” Kallus whispered, nipping at Zeb’s ear, “You never would before, but now, I think it would be the perfect time to try,” he continued, playfully grinding down on Zeb’s cock. This sparked something in Zeb as he let out a low growl.  
“Really now? You think you can handle all of it?” he asked, making small thrusts up into Kallus with a grin on his lips. The human nodded against his skin, placing a few kisses on Zeb’s neck. “Alright, then beg for it,” he hissed.  
“Oh stars Zeb,” Kallus huffed, taking in a deep breath of his lover’s musk, “Please knot me, stretch me open on that fat cock of yours, make it so I can’t walk for weeks,” he started, beginning to ride the lasat’s member with slow bounces, “Wanna be impaled on you, so bad,” the human continued to talk dirty, occasionally nipping at Zeb’s neck and shoulders. That was all it took for Zeb to snap, his hands traveling from Kallus’ waste, down to his ass, gripping both cheeks tightly before picking up a rapid pace.  
Kallus let out strings of moans and mewls, with a few slurred words that sounded like ‘please’ and ‘harder’ mixed in. Zeb was happy to oblige as he could feel himself nearing completion. He could tell Kallus was close as well, the human’s dick stood erect between them, occasionally hitting Zeb’s stomach. The tip leaked precum and Kallus was making weaker noises by the second.  
“Alexsandr,” Zeb growled lowly, at the edge of release, “I love you,” he muttered, dipping down to suck hickeys on Kallus’ exposed neck, lapping up the sweat that resided there.  
“I love you too, Garazeb,” Alex moaned in response, tilting his head to allow Zeb better access to the most sensitive part. As soon as he had that access, Zeb decided now was as good a time as any to place his mate mark upon Kallus, permanently marking the human as his and only his. When Zeb slammed up into Alex with one particularly hard thrust, he bit down, sinking his fangs into the crook of his neck, lapping up the blood that emerged. Kallus let out a languid moan as Zeb did this, arching his back slightly and before he knew it, Zeb was cumming inside him.  
Kallus was forced down onto Zeb’s length, taking the entire cock as he was pumped full with Zeb’s seed. He moaned softly when he felt the base begin to expand within him, breathing heavily as it finished swelling, locking the pair together. When Zeb had locked to Kallus, he unlatched from his neck, looking back at his handiwork. He would have chuckled at how wrecked Kallus appeared if it hadn’t been for the human’s untouched cock begging to be played with. The lasat chuckled as he brought a hand to Alex’s cock, giving it a few soft strokes, which was all it took to drive him over the edge, cum splattering between the two.  
“S-So big,” Kallus managed to sputter out, clenching around his husband’s knot before collapsing forward on Zeb’s chest, breathing deeply.  
“I told you so,” Zeb whispered back, stifling a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the human, pressing a kiss into his hair.

The pair managed to shift slightly, ending up against a tree with Kallus on the verge of passing out, holding onto his husband’s chest. Both men managed to catch their breath, coming down from their orgasms as they waited patiently for the knot to deflate. While waiting, Kallus looked at his engagement ring, which remained on his finger, the meteorite piece glimmered from its place, making him smile.  
“To think I would be so lucky to end up here,” he muttered, trying his best to keep his voice steady, “held in the arms of the love of my life, married at last,” he let out a happy sigh, “feels good,”  
“Being married, being in my arms or my knot up your ass?” Zeb asked with a laugh, nuzzling his head into Kallus’ neck, placing a few soft kisses there.  
“All of the above,” Kallus admitted, mewling softly at the feeling of his lover’s teeth grazing his neck. “Stars, when is it going to go down?”  
“It’s only been ten minutes,” Zeb replied, “it usually takes about thirty for it to start to go down,”  
“You know I won’t be able to walk, right?” Kallus whispered, his arms draped around Zeb’s shoulders, “You’ll have to carry me everywhere,”  
“I’m prepared to do that,” Zeb responded, “Show everyone that you’re mine, it’s an honor,”  
“Like anyone ever doubted who I belonged to, hell that’s probably how Thrawn found out my true alliances,” he said with a laugh. “I wasn’t exactly the best at masking the limp you’d leave me with, and hickeys can get hard to hide during training sessions,”  
“Kriff him, the blue fuck was probably just jealous,” Zeb grunted in response, pressing a kiss into Kallus’ cheek.  
“Mhm,” Kallus mumbled with a grin, wiggling his hips slightly, gasping at the feeling of the knot, “Could you go again?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“If I wanted to, but I don’t think that would be a good idea,” He replied, leaning back against the tree, “You’re already wrecked, I’d hate to break you,”  
“You know I’ve had worse Zeb,” Kallus replied, bringing a hand to his abdomen, letting out a pleased noise when he felt a slight bulge from where his lover rested within him, “Stars Zeb, you’re huge,”  
“It took you all these years to figure that out?” Zeb asked with a laugh, watching Kallus’ hands as they traversed over his abdomen and chest.  
“Well you begin to see a new perspective when you’ve been sitting on it for fifteen minutes,” Alex mumbled back, biting his lip as he brought his hand over his own pectoral, teasing the flushed nub that resided there. He bit back a moan as he ground back on Zeb’s knot. As soon as he had started, his mate’s hands grabbed his hips, forcing him to stop.  
“C’mon Alex, don’t make this hard for me to refuse,” Zeb whispered, looking at his husband’s face which was twisted with a mix of desperation and disappointment. “I promise to fuck you until you forget your name tomorrow, I don’t want you to get hurt,”  
Kallus huffed softly before finally giving in, resting his hands on Zeb’s shoulders, looking at the lasat with nothing but lust and affection. Zeb returned the look and pulled the human in for a passionate kiss. As the pair kissed each other, Zeb’s knot began to deflate and his cock finally began to soften. After the pair pulled away from each other Kallus attempted to rise off of Zeb, nearly collapsing due to his legs failing him. Zeb laughed softly, carefully helping Kallus off of his length before sitting him down. He rose to nab their robes, throwing his own on before draping Kallus’ over his shoulders. Alex let out a soft sigh as Zeb lifted him into his arms, wrapping the robe around his more delicate parts before carrying him back towards their home.  
Kallus succumbed to sleep in his arms, utterly exhausted from the day’s activities, and Zeb couldn’t blame him. Eventually, he had laid Kallus onto their bed, looking down at the sleeping human affectionately. Alex shifted in his sleep, the robe slipping slightly to reveal the fresh mate mark upon his body, it sent a swell of pride throughout Zeb to finally have his mark upon someone. After watching Kallus for a short while Zeb finally shed his robes before crawling into bed next to Kallus, pulling him close before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that read! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos as it means the world to me and fuels me to keep writing!  
> I will be writing a fic for their second wedding ceremony, hopefully in time for Valentine's day, although I highly doubt I could ever be that coordinated with my schedule.


End file.
